percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kenji Sakuui
A Seventeen year old Japanese and bloodthirsty Demi-Titan son of Hyperion. He was born on July 15th, 1996. He is dubbed the "Dark-Night Murderer". He has DID (Diffective Identity Disorder) Appearance Kenji has a thick mop of spiky orange hair and dark red eyes (from his father). He has a slightly pointed nose and on his face a red birthmark from his parentage. He is around 6'4, and wears a red shirt and blue jeans and a commonly a red longcoat. His arms are wrapped in white bandages because of burn marks his father gave him when he was younger. Personality In his regular personality- the host as it is called- he can be cocky and idiotic. He is also very flirtatious but still could be considered a threat. His is a bit of a joker in this personality. This worry-free personality's voice sounds care-free and full of joy. This personality is called "Hikari Kenji" In his second personality- the one besides the cocky one that appears- he is a bit more intellegent and wiser than the "Host". He is also way more serious, not taking jokes lightly like the other one would. He is considered to be a bit more dangerous than "Hikari Kenji" is. His voice is stern-and-disciplined. He is called "Midiamu Kenji". In his third- and most dangerous- personality, Kenji is quiet. His already dark eyes turn darker and he mumbles to himself. Usually, he'll take off the bandages on his arms. When he speaks his voice sounds different than the others, compared to Hikari's care-free voice and Midiamu's stern-and-disciplined voice. His will sound rugged and edgy. This personality is dark and evil, and blood-thirsty all the way. He is the one who gave Kenji (in general) the title "Dark-Night Murderer". Hikari and Midiamu usually tries to store him away, but he escapes from his mental prison at night. This Kenji is called "Yami Kenji". History When Kenji's mom met Hyperion, she was a teenager in an exchange program of schools. Hyperion was posing as a teacher at the time, hiding out from Zeus as he had escaped his prison for the second Titan War. The secret Teacher-Student affair was brief, until Kenji's mom- Sora- had to leave. By the time she realised she was pregnant, she was already in Japan with no way to contact Hyperion. When Kenji turned 2, Sora decided to move them to the United States in hopes of finding Hyperion. Sadly, no such thing happened and after a while, she gave up. But when Kenji turned 5, Hyperion found them, and much to Kenji's confusion, began to raise the young boy. Sora thought they would be fine and was happy that Kenji would be raised in a proper enviorment. But, what Sora didn't know was that Hyperion wanted to use Kenji as the general of his army for revenge against the gods. That included intense training that a young boy should not have had. It drove Kenji crazy, as his father had him fight against monsters and if he didn't defeat them in enough time, his father would save him and scold him and give him a bad burn. Hikari Kenji and Midiamu Kenji originally started as voices in Yami's head. They would try to help as best as they could, but it was too late. One day there was a training "incident"- Kenji was swallowed by a monster. That's when Midiamu and Hikari became official personalities when Hyperion saved the boy. The training continued for a few more years until Hyperion was finally caught and Kenji broke. He could handle a strong Cyclops by that time. Hyperion, before he was caught, gave Kenji a red Tachi sword, which all of the Kenji's came to call "Shiroi". That night, Yami Kenji murdered his mother with that exact same sword. Officers found the boy licking up the blood. After 3 years in a Mental Institution, a monster smelt Kenji and Kenji escaped. Hikari and Midiamu decided to let Yami come out, who murdered everyone in sight to get his Tachi back. Soon becoming bored with just a Tachi, Yami stole a Tanto from a weapons shop, and they began to call that "Shi". For a few months, they were fine, as Hikari and Midiamu held Yami back. But then a Satyr found them and took them to camp. At camp, they stay in Hermes. But Yami still kills... Abilities *Light Manipulation- Is adept at this skill. "Users can control light: electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye and which is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons. They can generate, bend, shift, focus, scatter and/or generally manipulate light to various decrees and effects. The user is capable of bending the light around them in order to become invisible, generate blasts of photon energy, create force-fields and shields of light, and ride light-waves in order to fly. One can also create constructs, holographs,mentally repel photons in order to bring an area in total darkness, and become stronger by absorbing the ambient light in an area." * (Midiamu only) Ability Intuition- "By seeing an ability at work, the user can intuitively understand how it works, how to control it, and how to master it. The user can teach others how to control their abilities once seeing their power. Alternatively the user can also be able to develop a countermeasure if they understand an ability long enough to figure out it's weaknesses." * (Yami only) Pedator Instinct- "The user possesses predatory instincts, allowing them to become masters of hunting and tracking. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make him a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where he is headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit." * (Hikari only) Weapon Proficiency- "Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword. The user is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cut through hard materials such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them." Weaknesses *While the three personalities can communicate, they cannot choose which personality is out except for 2 special occasions: 1) (Yami only) Hikari and Midiamu release their restriants on the barriers in their minds which will let him out. 2) The personalities get knocked out until one remaining is left. *Talentless- While it may seem that Kenji has much talent, most talents are only specific to only a certain personality. *(Midiamu and Hikari only) Easy to suduction- They fall easily to hot people of the opposite gender. *(All) Weakness to Darkness Manipulation- Light and Dark are Yin and Yang. His powers weaken when in a battle against someone who manipulates the Darkness/Shadows. His powers are also weaker at night. Weapons *Shiroi- Shiroi is a steel Tachi his father, Hyperion, gave him before he was locked up. It was used to commit many murders with "Shi". It is on Kenji's back. *Shi- Shi is a steel Tanto Kenji stole from a weapons shop. It's on Kenji's hip. Trivia *"Shiroi" means "White" in Japanese and "Shi" means "Death". Together, the swords names mean "White Death", which explains why Kenji commonly uses the two together. *Kenji means "Respectful Son". Ken means "sword". *Hikari means "Light" in Japanese, which refers to Hikari Kenji being the nicest of the personalities. *Midiamou means "Medium" in Japanese, which refers to Midiamou Kenji being in between Hikari and Yami- not too nice, not too mean, dead in the middle. *Yami means "Dark" in Japanese, which refers to Yami Kenji being hands down the most evil of the personalities. Gallery Category:Children of Hyperion Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Demititans Category:Males Category:Character Category:Original Character